There for you
by lyran-wolf
Summary: A songfic with the characters, Feral, Needles, Creme and Flippy... The song is There for you - Flyleaf. NOT A ROMANCE. This is completely Friend orientated...and friendship only. NO ROMANCE NO COUPLES...


**THIS FIC IS IN NO WAY OR HOW SHAPE OR FORM SUPPOSE TO BE FERAL'S STORY.**

**In fact, this is really just a song fic :P sort of, a story with the characters, but a sort of what if you know?**

* * *

><p>Feral stood near a wall, kicking at a small dirt pile. It was in the middle of the school year when she still lived with her mother. A green bear stood on the sidelines, watching the little grey wolf sitting on her own. A group of children were talking amongst themselves on a merry-go-round, he could hear what they were saying...<p>

**"Hey look, its that little weird girl."**

**"I heard she has bugs!" "Ew gross really?" "She's gross, and smells weird" "Yeah she's really weird." "She always plays by herself!" **The children whispered among their small group. Her eyelids were low over her eyes, staring down at the ground in front of her, though she could barely hear what they were saying, she didn't have to listen to know what they were doing...making fun of her. Calling her names behind her back. **"Ew I don't wanna hang around her!"** A child was pushed into her, making her fumble over into the fence she was near, hitting half of her face into it. She let out a gasp, holding the side of her face.

"Hey mushroom head!" One of the children exclaimed. It was one she had thought was a friend. Betraying her and telling the other children her childish nickname her cousin had given her just for fun. Tears came down her face before she took off running.

Flippy watched, not sure what to do, he felt himself want to say something, but he couldn't do anything.

_**Sometimes I'm a selfish fake  
>You're always a true friend<br>I don't deserve you  
>'Cause I'm not there for you<br>please forgive me again...**_

"Eww look she's a crybaby!" The children chanted among themselves as they laughed. How evil. All of them were completely...evil.

Flippy watched with a sad face as she took off towards the bathrooms. He looked away, turning away from the situation at hand.

_**I wanna be there for you,  
>someone you can come to<br>runs deeper than my bones  
>I wanna be there for you...<strong>_

Sitting near the corner of the entire playground, she traced circles in the ground with a stick, her eyes coming up and gazing at the leaves as the rays filtered through them and down onto her face. She no longer tried to play with the children. They were all cruel...they hated her. No one was nice. No one liked to stay by her side...

_**Swirling shades of blue  
>Slow dancing in your eyes<br>The sun kisses the earth  
>and I hush my urge to cry, cry<strong>_

**"Hey Feral"** The little wolf looked up to see a toxic yellow tiger with burnt stripes grinning down at her. **"Up for a little freeze ball tag?"** He grinned, his teeth sharp like razors. Feral was a little intimidated by him, blinking she wanted to play.

**"Yeah come on Feral!"** Another voice shouted. Looking over to who said that, Feral saw a little white droop-eared bunny with a creme sweater on named Creme. She grinned at her, a smile so sweet. **"Hurry up guys get her so we can play!"** Another voice shouted. Her gaze flickered over to him, seeing a green bear with a green sweater on, a smile on his gentle face. Feral blinked at them, before a smile came onto her face, genuine and happy. The little ice that tried to form on her heart quickly melted away. Not everyone was bad...

_**I wanna be there for you,  
>someone you can come to...<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>9 years later...age now: 19.<strong>

* * *

><p>Feral was standing face to face with a small gang of teenagers, the same ones who had made fun of her when she was young...still making fun of her...trying to put her down.<p>

**"You're so ugly, why does anyone even want to hang out with you?" **One of them raised a paw, striking her across the face. Someone had her in a police hold, while two others held onto her legs, the other holding onto her ears. Blood came down the side of her mouth, scratches all over her body from their torment. She breathed heavily, trying to catch her breath, before a boot slammed into her stomach, letting out a gasp, she fell to her knees, unable to hold herself up any longer.

_**runs deeper than my bones  
>I wanna be there for you...<strong>_

Vision becoming hazy, she was unsure of what was going to happen next...she had just recently had a fight with all of her friends she had grown up with...no one would save her. No one was there for her...

Feral let out a groan as a knife was dug into her stomach, blood spilling out of her mouth. These guys...they really wanted her dead.

**"Tch...punch her lights out Loan"** The girl scoffed. Feral looked up at her, her gaze defiant and yet showed much pain. The girl couldn't even look her in the eyes.

The guy raised his fist, before driving it in at Feral...

_**'Cause I hear the whispered words  
><strong>_

*BAM*

**"What the fuck you doing asshole?"** A voice snarled. Feral slowly opened her eyes, seeing a familiar color...bright yellow...

**"Feral!"** A voice shouted. A girl in a one shoulder top came racing in, sending a kick into the girl who had been one of the people to go punching her, sending her flying into the wall's brick surface. Punches and kicks could be heard behind her and all around her...

_**Within you're masterpiece beautiful  
>Speak the unspeakable phrase...<strong>_

Needles went crazy on the guy who he had caught the guys fist from earlier, the guy laying in a fetal position beneath Needles before he went after another one of them. Creme had sent the girl flying with one of her high speed kicks, before she beat the living daylights out of a guy much taller and larger than herself, almost with complete ease.

Flippy had slammed his fists into the faces of the people holding onto Feral, knocking them off of her with ease as well. All were talented fighters in their own way.

**"Hey!""Feral!" "Is she ok?" "She looks pretty beaten up" "We should have gotten here sooner..."**-

The words began to fade out. Feral saw all of their faces looking down at her. She felt the warmth of someone holding her in their arms...the scent...it was Flippy's. She smiled.

_**I love you too...**_

**"Im sorry Feral. I should've been here faster..."** He whispered hoarsely, sadness in his voice. **"We all should have"** Creme explained. Needles looked down at his feet.

Feral closed her eyes, the small streams of blood coming down her face.__

I wanna be there for you,  
>someone you can come to<p>

Feral felt the pain of the teens knives from earlier swelling up in her stomach. She could almost feel her body going completely numb.

**"s-okay...your here...now...you all are..."** Feral felt tears come down the sides of her face. **" and Im so happy..."** Her voice cracked as her smile widened, the tears came down her face. Creme, Needles and Flippy looked down at her, their eyes all held sadness in them.

_**I wanna be there for you,  
>Be someone you can come to<strong>_

Feral raised her paw, feeling all three of them grab it. **"I love you guys..."** She whispered, her eyes opening into glazed opaques.

_My vision...is so blurry...I can't see you...but I can feel you...your closeness will always give me strength...give me warmth..._

The four stood there in the alleyway, the whimpers of crying came through from Creme, unable to suppress her sadness. Needles and Flippy were also tearing up.

_**Love runs deeper than my bones  
>And you, you're beautiful, don't you know? <strong>_

__**"Feral?..."**


End file.
